


Singing Superpowers

by Mcufaninmydreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard is Oz?, Gen, Mentioned Harry Potter, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers (2012), Singing, Song: Defying Gravity (Wicked), Song: Let It Go (Disney), Song: true colors, no, the Bifrost is a rainbow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/pseuds/Mcufaninmydreams
Summary: Shira was in her room, singing the most oversung song ever, when ice shot out of her hands. Now she has to hide from the government (Hydra) while she learns how to use her newfound abilities.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. A Sudden Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything Marvel belongs to Marvel (and Disney).

After Loki and his army invaded New York, the world knew supernatural beings existed. The people who had hidden their powers for one reason or another suddenly found that the world was ready to learn of their powers. The world was ready to listen. The world would hear them. Those with powers had been hiding for so long. The fear that the government would go after them and hunt them down disappeared when they saw superhumans on the news. Suddenly, the world seemed to open its doors. The influx of superpowered people who revealed themselves took over the news. Some superhumans performed with their powers. Others did good deeds. But there were some who thought their powers granted them the right to rule. These were the people the Avengers had to fight.  
__________________________________  
In a small neighborhood near Washington D.C., a young girl watched the Avenger's greatest deeds on YouTube. She had been watching them for a while. She knew she belonged in New York, side-by-side with the team. She hummed the Avengers theme that so often accompanied these videos - some people had really put a lot of effort into making the Avengers look even cooler with that music in the background.  
As she hummed, she stood. She then did several impressive flips, worthy of Black Widow herself. This girl's name was Shira, and when she sang, she took on the qualities of her song. The origin of her powers was unknown to her. She wasn't born with it. One day she was singing random songs from Disney movies, and she came to Let it Go. She copied the movie as accuratly as she could with her hands - she had seen it waaaay too many times- and to her surprise, actual ice came out of her hands!  
She stopped singing, shocked.  
She then made the hand motion again. Nothing happened. If the ice hadn't been there as evidence, she would have doubted her sanity. Experimentally, she sang a few lines of the song again. She held her hand open, palm up, and a snowflake appeared. When she stopped singing, it remained floating above her hand momentarily, before falling and melting.  
Shira wiped her palm on her leggings. She was bursting with curiosity. If she could make ice and snow by singing, what else could she do?  
Since she had been singing from Frozen, Shira's mind lept to another performance of Idina Menzel's.  
Taking a deep breath, she sang.  
"Something has changed within me...." "I'd sooner buy Defying Gravity. Kiss me goodbye-" She shrieked and stopped singing. She had levitated! She hovered a foot above the ground, then dropped back to the floor with a crash. "I'm okay!" She shouted to no one in particular. There was no one else in the house because her dad was working and her mom had gone shopping. Shaking her head at her unnecessary remark, Shira grabbed a pillow and stood on it. She again began to sing "Defying Gravity". This time when she levitated, she kept singing, all the way to the final "Ahuhuahah!". When the song finished, she was still floating. She tried to control where she went mentally, thinking Up! but that didn't work. She then formed her hands into fists and bent her knees, springing up as though jumping. She shot up so fast that she hit the ceiling with her head. Wincing, she pushed down off the ceiling. She swam around the room in the air, until she suddenly lost whatever quality kept her afloat. 

Shira had had her powers for about a month. She had shown her parents a few things, she wasn't the type to keep secrets from them, but they told her to not tell anyone else. They were proud of her, but they were also nervous that someone might come after her. She should only use her powers when no one else was around, or when it could be seen as a trick with no actual magic behind it. Then New York happened, and she asked her parents if she could join the Avengers. After a moment of stunned silence, they reminded her that she was fourteen years old and in her freshman year of highschool. She might be able to join one day, but she was too young now, and needed to keep practicing. Shira was okay with that at first, but as time passed, she grew to loathe the secrecy. She didn't hate her parents, she loved them with all of her heart, but secrets, specifically this secret, she hated having to keep hidden.  
As her powers developed, she grew more confident that nothing could ever hurt her. She could just sing a healing song after all. She discovered her limits: Each power lasted exactly five minutes after she stopped singing, she couldn't have more than one power at a time, she needed to sing the entire song to maintain her powers after she stopped singing, and she could hum songs as well as sing them. She could, with the right song, transform into a mermaid (H2O Just Add Water opening sequence) and all she had to do was hum a few notes to maintain the transformation. She could also become a witch. When she sang Harry Potter theme, a magic wand appeared in her hand. She spent hours on websites, learning new spells. She carefully memorized dozens of useful songs for use.  
Shira had so much power, and so little to do with it. She was practicing a new song, Speechless, from the live-action Aladdin, when she suddenly realized that she didn't need to hide. She grabbed a video camera and live-streamed herself freezing objects. Moments later, she regretted her hasty action. What had come over her? She needed to keep herself hidden. Shira deleted the video, but the damage had already been done...


	2. The Video gets noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark and Nick Fury catch Shira's video, despite her attempts to delete it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Marvel Characters or Events. 
> 
> This story takes place after Avengers and before Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Any movies, TV shows, or Musicals referenced may have been released after 2012, but I am using them anyway. Lets just say that they were released in this timeline at a different time than they were releaseded in the MCU.

Tony Stark knew video editing when he saw it. When he watched as a girl, who was about five feet tall with a dark brown braid pulled to the side, sang the most annoying song to ever exist shoot ice crystals out of her hands, he knew it was real. When he saw her panic before she ended the video, he knew that it had most definitely been real. She had probably gotten some urge to show off and regretted her actions immediately after she finished the video. It was pulled down not five minutes after it had been posted, but that did not hinder Tony Stark in the slightest. He easily found the girl's exact location and identity. Her name was Shira Bell, and she was 15 years old and attended the local high school. She had performed in several concerts with her school choir, and had entered a few writing contests. She wasn't unusual in any way - except for her having superpowers.  
Even with the dozen or so people who had revealed themselves recently, there were still a minuscule number of enhanced beings in the world.  
There was not much more information available on her, since she was a minor. Tony vowed to keep an eye on her.  
____________________________________________________  
Nick Fury was _not_ overwhelmed (and that _not_ was laced with extreme sarcasm). was the Director of SHIELD, faced global problems, and had records of dozens of enhanced individuals. Sudden reveals and public uses of power did **not** make his job easier.  
With a sigh, he turned to the computer in front of him and opened a file that had been sent to him for consideration. It had already been scanned for edits and uses of tricks, and had been revealed to be genuine.  
He carefully watched the video. The girl looked to be in her early teens, with pale skin, eyes that occasionally shone green when the light caught them, but otherwise were a dark brown, and a long dark braid over her left shoulder. The girl's voice was high and clear as she sang the song that every adult had come to dread. "Let it Go" had been played so many times that even those with no children who had never seen the movie knew the tune. However, the song wasn't the important part. A few seconds into the first verse, the girl opened her palm and a snowflake burst into existence. She then repeated the motion with her left hand, and more snow appeared. As the song continued, her displays of power became more flamboyant - it started snowing all around her, she built a miniature ice castle next to her, and she turned her outfit into a dress. When she reached the last line of the song, her expression became one of fear. The camera lense froze over, and the video ended a moment later. The notes in the file that accompanied said gave her name, address, and background information. The video had been pulled down two minutes and seven seconds after it had been posted. Other sightings of Shira on camera showed her discreetly making objects float using a stick near her school. She seemed to be struggling to keep them in the air. She likely had no idea how many cameras there were in a school zone.  
Fury elected to send an Agent to take note of her capabilities and to ask her questions about herself. She was not to be brought in unless she proved to be a threat. SHIELD wasn't like Hydra, they did not seek out children to serve them.

A few hours later, a SHIELD van began to drive to Shira's place of residence. Unbeknownst to Fury, the Agent in the car had an allegiance to another organization that did not hold the same values as SHIELD...


	3. Hydra arrives

Hydra Agent K had orders. According to Director Fury, he was to get a few answers. According to the _real_ one in charge, he was to capture the girl and bring her in. As he drove, he considered how he was going to take her down. Would he frame her death? No, too dramatic. Would he drug her and kidnap her? That seemed like a better solution, but he would have to make it look like he was following Fury's orders. He had to make her seem threatening. Agent K grinned as he formed a plan.  
__________________________________ Shira hated herself. She had done something to completely out her powers. She was doomed.  
As her thought spiraled, she internally cursed herself. Everything she had ever been taught had told her to never put anything on the internet that she didn't want publicized. "Public and Permanent" she quoted to herself. "Public and Permanent."  
Then she had an idea. She could sing a song to fix it! She just had to find the right one. She grabbed her phone and googled "Songs of erasure". Apparently erasure was an 80s band. She tried again. "Songs to delete". Nothing. All that appeared was how to delete songs from accounts.   
Wracking her brain, she entered "Songs to fix everything". She scanned the results, but didn't find anything that could fix her problem. She then wondered if she could obliviate the computer system, but she worried she might end up frying her phone, and she didn't know and couldn't find anything about fixing anything. She let out a deep sigh.   
Just before she went back to searching, the doorbell rang. She was home alone, so she would have to get it.  
Shira ran downstairs and opened the door. She let out a shriek and shut it again. There was a man dressed in black, who looked like he was from the government , standing at her door! She had to act fast. She needed to know the man's intentions. After a moment of consideration, she softly began to sing "True colors". As the song progressed, the world around her shifted. She saw everything as beautiful blobs of color. Unfortunately, there were no windows for her to see the man from the door, and the little hole in the door for this exact purpose was too distorted for her to make out. Steeling herself, Shira finished the song and opened the door. As she outwardly apologized for her rudeness and asked who he was and why he was here, she scanned the man with her newly acquired senses. Everything she saw screamed DO NOT TRUST! The man was coated in an oily black. His intentions were clearly hostile. Shira again moved to close the door, but he caught it.   
"Oh, no." He said menacingly. "You're not going anywhere. He grabbed her wrist, but Shira grabbed his other hand and pushed him away from her. She frantically began to sing. "My power flurries through the air into the ground!" The man slipped on the ice that spread beneath his feet, knocking him back several feet. Shira slammed the door shut and locked it. She scrambled to the other side of the house, and out onto the deck. She planned to fly to the nearest body of water, then swim as far as she could. She would get to the ocean, then stay with her grandparents who lived near a beach. She sang Defying Gravity and pushed off into the air.   
She didn't notice the tiny black tracking dot on her sleeve that would make her efforts futile.   
She thought only of escape. The government was after her because of the stupid video! She felt her body start to fall, and frantically sang Defying Gravity again. Just a few more minutes! She did not have a map, but she did have a general knowledge of geography, and she knew she would reach a river that fed the Chesapeake Bay soon.   
Behind her, she heard the chop-chop of helicopter blades. A short glance showed her it was at least a mile away, and gaining on her. Shira again sang Defying Gravity to help her speed. She finally saw the river, and dove. The helicopter was practically on top of her as she descended. She was nearly at the treeline when she had the wind knocked out of her. A net wrapped around her, and the shock made her briefly lose consciousness.   
When she opened her eyes, she was still wrapped in the net. She was on the helicopter. There were two agents- one was flying the plane, and the other, the other one was the Agent she had pushed away from her door. He was putting duct-tape over her mouth, and when she tried to resist, he took out a gun.   
"If you move, if you do anything to resist, I will shoot you. I don't need to kill you for it to hurt. Understand?" Meekly, she nodded. The man taped her mouth shut and her arms behind her. Shira tried to catch her breath. The fact that she could now only breathe through her nose was not helpful. The man then shoved a cloth under her nose. She was already inhaling before she could stop herself. The scent was cloyingly sweet. Shira dropped into unconsciousness.


	4. Thinking Only of Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shira has been captured.

Shira woke to darkness. She was unrestrained, but when she found the door in the dim light, it was locked. She realized that, even if she did unlock the door with her powers, she would still be in whatever facility she was locked in. No, escaping the room wouldn't be enough. She would need to escape the facility entirely. To do that, she would either have to fight her way out of a likely heavily guarded area, or...could she teleport?  
There was nothing to lose and everything to gain by trying, but apparating took weeks of practice, and the people who had captured her would catch on to what she was trying to do. She also did not want to accidently splinch herself, and she couldn't remember the three Ds. What else could she use to escape?   
She needed a song about escape, freedom, wishing…  
Like a lightbulb, Shira knew which song to sing. Somewhere over the Rainbow would bring her to freedom. Focusing on a safe place, any safe place, she began to sing.  
"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard off, once in a lullaby…"  
__________________________________  
Agent K glanced at the camera of the cell holding the girl he had captured. He had been surprised to see her fly, but another agent stationed in a helicopter nearby had solved that problem nicely. Anyway, he was observing the prisoner to see if she displayed any other powers. They couldn't know how to keep her imprisoned if they didn't know what she could do.   
Suddenly, the girl began to sing. It was one of the songs from Wizard of Oz, a rather silly musical in his opinion. Suddenly, the girl disappeared in a flash of color, leaving runes stamped into the ground where she had stood. Alarms blared at the escape the instant Agent K hit the button. That girl would be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love comments, and I will respond!


	5. Somewhere over the Rainbow...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...way up high, there's a land that I heard of several times called Asgard.

When the light faded, Shira felt exhausted. She was standing in a circular room colored in gold. Rune inscriptions were everywhere. In front of her stood a tall imposing man with orange eyes. He stared at her, his golden armour making him appear more intimidating.  
"You summoned the Bifrost." He said carefully. Shira had no clue what the Bifrost was or where she had landed, but she did know that she was safe. Despite the fact that the man held a sword, she knew he would not harm her. She hummed a few bars of True Colors, and it was confirmed. He was gold and warm orange, and would only harm evil.  
Seeing how exhausted she was, the man reached out a hand to support her. Shira gratefully accepted the support. Everything seemed to have suddenly caught up with her. Having superpowers, she could accept. But everything else - the random urge to reveal herself, the government showing up, being kidnapped, teleporting to a golden world - this was too much to take in. This was why she typically didn't keep secrets. Sharing her world with her parents allowed her to accept it. Oh God - her parents! They had probably gotten home by now, and they would see the ice and an empty house - they would have no idea where she was. Shira's eyes watered as she realized that _she_ had no idea where she was. Blinking away the tears that had formed when she thought of her parents, Shira cleared her throat and asked "Where am I?"  
The man responded saying: "You are on Asgard."  
"Like…" Shira thought for a moment. "Thor's Asgard?"  
"He lives here, yes."  
"I teleported to space?" Shira was absolutely shocked.  
"It seems so. That song you sang invoked the Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, that connects the nine worlds."  
Shira tried to comprehend everything. She really tried. But everything seemed too impossible. She was also exhausted. She had invoked ice powers, true colors, flight, interplanetary teleportation, and true colors again, and she had also been drugged and knocked out in the past 12 hours. Some heroes might be able to continue after all of that, but Shira had only been self-training for about a month. She involuntarily slid to the floor and passed out.  
_____________________________  
The girl had completely vanished. There was no evidence of her anywhere in the D.C. SHIELD base, where she had been detained, and there had been no sightings of her on any cameras around the world. The experts who investigated the runes said that they were identical to the ones that appeared when Thor teleported from Asgard. They had no idea how she had managed to summon it, and Thor was off-world, so they couldn’t ask him. Unfortunately, they had very limited communication with the god - he didn’t have a phone, just a small communicator that he did not check very often. As of right now, it was a dead end. Agent K, who had apprehended her and watched the cameras as it happened said that she seemed to invoke her powers with her voice.   
Tony Stark was digging through SHIELD’s files, but he couldn’t understand it. Agent K’s instructions had been to investigate and see if she was a threat, but there was not much evidence pointing to an investigation. There were no interrogation records with anyone who knew her, and only a small report of the “threat”. She had slammed the door in his face and shot ice at him. Neither act warranted imprisonment, so why had she been captured in the first place? Tony kept digging.  
________________________________  
Agent K was in trouble. Not only had he done a sketchy job on the capture of the girl, but she had escaped under his watch. He had to get her back. With a better understanding of her powers, he knew just how he could make her stay captured this time...


	6. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga mentions Shira to a certain someone...

When Heimdal brought an unconscious girl to the palace, Frigga felt concern well up inside of her. A scan of the girl showed that she had an internal power that had recently manifested. The exhausted girl was very young, especially for a practitioner of Seidr. How a mortal even possessed the ability to wield seidr was a mystery. She clearly had limited use of it. The scan indicated that her energy was focused in her respiratory system which was different from where seidr was stored in Asgardians (and Jotuns, but there was only one Jotun practitioner of seidr that she knew). If Frigga were to be scanned, her energy would be throughout her entire blood stream, particularly in her fingertips and eyes.  
The cause of the girl's unconscious was easily discernible. The energy within her swirled lethargically and had a purple tinge of depletion. There were magical cures to depletion, but their effects on mortals had not been tested, and Frigga wasn't willing to risk the girl awakening only to burn to a crisp as her energy levels soured too high for her body to contain. No, it was better to let sleep and time play their part in the healing process.  
Speaking of time, she had some now, and she intended to use it to visit her imprisoned son. Despite all of which he was convicted, she still believed there was good in him. Frigga just wished he could understand that she did not hate him for who he was. So what if he was a frost giant? He was still her son. Nothing else mattered.  
Gathering her energy around herself, she sent her spirit down towards the dungeons in a shimmer of green light. She desperately wished she could take a physical form, but the only way for her to communicate face-to-face with Loki was with this holographic image of herself.  
When she entered his cell, Loki was tossing a small box into the air repeatedly. When he saw her, he paused.  
"I thought you might be interested in learning that Asgard has an unusual guest." Frigga began.  
"Oh?" Loki's tone was flippant, but Frigga continued.  
"Midgardians are far more than that. They might be short sighted, but they are not destined to be ruled by a god. Besides, you and I are not gods."  
"How can you be so certain? I have seen with my own eyes. They kneel to whomever they see in a position of power."  
"Not all. Those who worked with Thor defeated you. Those Midgardians stopped the Chitari."  
There is a moment of silence. Loki has no retort for that, so he says instead "When will the son you obviously care for more be back from Vanehiem? He's been smashing things there for quite some time."  
"I do not love him more than I love you." After a breath, Frigga adds "He is restoring the peace. His fighting prowess is necessary for the moment. I do not know when he will return."  
"So you merely visit me because you cannot be with him at the moment."  
"Why must you twist my words? I love you!" Frigga's heart pounded in sympathy for her son. Why couldn't he understand? He might not be hers biologically, but she had raised him, taught him.  
Loki wondered why his mother continued to be oblivious to the true problem. He had been lied to by her his entire life, and when he pursued what he thought was his birthright, he had everything stripped from him. It was he who understood Asgard, he who was clever. Loki Silvertongue had been raised to rule, and he intended to do exactly that. When his mother had told him she had lied to protect him, so he would never feel out of place, he had wanted to rage at her. How could she not see that he was already out of place? If she had told him, he would have had a reason, he would not have had the greatest shock in a thousand years!  
No, he would not show any interest in the news Frigga - not his mother - brought him, despite a Midgardian wielding seidr being unprecedented.   
"Is that all you are here to say?" He made the words disdainful.  
Frigga's calm facade faltered, giving way to a downcast expression. Loki swept his fingertips through the image, dissipating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure exactly how this story will continue. Do you have any ideas? I have one more chapter written, but I'm not sure how it will continue after that. Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
